He always catches her
by halloweenbaby
Summary: Lily has a habit to spin, not run, away from her problems. Teddy is always the one to catch her before she falls... except for the time he doesn't.


Lily Potter is not someone who stays still. She ran as soon as she could walk and she ran circles around her brothers but her favourite thing to do was spin. Her hair would fly out and she would hold out her arms and go as fast as she could. The best part was Teddy would _always_ catch her just as she would loose her footing.

While James escapes into pranks when things go wrong, Al hides away in his books and Lily spins. The faster she spins the farther she gets from her problems and oh, does she have problems. She's the rebel of the family and loves a good fight, she can shout louder, last longer and cut straight to the core of a person but somehow she always looses…even when she wins and when that happens everyone in the house can here the door slam as she runs out and runs and runs and runs until she starts spinning, spinning faster and faster and faster. Just as her balance goes she feels strong arms wrap around her and pull her close and she leans in to the comforting warmth that is Teddy. He _always_ catches her.

It's a family dinner, she's home from Hogwarts and so is Hugo. It's the last night before they have to go back to school and they're savouring time away from their studies. She's bringing her cup to her lips when Victoire stands and smiles charmingly at the family. Lily rolls her eyes; she's not close to Victoire and doesn't particularly _like_ her.

"I have an announcement –no Teddy, I don't want to wait," Victoire says seeing Teddy looking nervous. She rests her hand on his shoulder and everyone can see the diamond ring on her ring finger. Lily feels her stomach drop and her heart shatter. "Teddy and I are getting married!"

The room fills with the whole family giving the happy couple (Teddy's smile looks a bit strained, it must be nerves) Lily murmurs hers so softly only Hugo can hear. The next moment Lily has pushed herself away from the table and her chair crashes to the ground effectively ending the happy buzz of talk as she storms out of the house slamming the door so hard it's a wonder the house didn't tremble.

Without paying attention to anything she finds herself in a familiar field, one that has a small circle warn into the ground from so much spinning. As she spins faster and faster time looses meaning and just as she starts to fall Teddy pulls her close.

"Why her?" She asks softly into his chest.

"Because she wanted me to ask her and… Lily," he sighs and runs a hand through her thick waves of scarlet hair. "I'm too old for you and you're so young."

She pulls back, "you're older than Victoire," she points out.

"Lily, please don't. Can't you be happy for me?"

"No." Is the firm answer that she gives and he sighs again and kisses her head.

"I'll always love you Lily." He says and with that he's gone.

"I love you too Teddy," her voice is to quiet for him to hear as he strides away from her.

Time passes quickly, to quickly for Lily's taste and suddenly it's the day of the wedding. Lily gets some satisfaction at how Victoire is carrying on about the storm outside.

"Lily, you can still come you know that, right?" Ginny asks softly staring at her young, heartbroken daughter.

"I don't want to," Lily mutters and looks away so she can't see her tears. Ginny leaves quietly and enters the large tent where the wedding will take place.

Lily sits curled up at her window until it's all too much and she has to do something. Out the door she goes. As she spins faster and faster and faster and faster, so much faster than ever before, her feet fly out from under her and she lands with a hard thud. She sits there letting the rain pound against her. He didn't catch her and it hurts, not because this is the first time she's hit the ground but because he _didn't _catch her.

He _always _caught her. This time though he _let _her fall.

**I would love it if people reviewed, even if you didn't like the story...although I hope you did =)**


End file.
